The Accident Waiting to Happen
by JediSia
Summary: Its one thing to love each other in secret, but as Siri Tachi soon discovers, its completely different to spend a night together in secret.
1. It was a good idea at the time

-AN- This is a small story about the author's own AU. The events of one night 11 years before the events of "The Forgotten Night". There might, only might, be another chapter about Siri discovery her pregnancy, no promises though.  
>-AN Finished-<p>

Siri Tachi sighed as she lay on her bed in her quarters. She'd wanted to let that sigh out for a while, but couldn't, due to the fact that earlier, it would have raised questions. She should have been happy, she knew that. After all, she'd beaten her rival, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in a sparring matching again that afternoon. But she just wished she could tell Obi-Wan that she felt more than friendship for him, though she kept such thoughts and feelings sheilded. She'd spent ages denying it, even to herself. But, in recent months, she'd begun to realise. The 12 year old sighed again. She longed to tell him, but they were Jedi, it wasn't possible. Anyway, he surely thought of her as his friend and nothing more. After all, he was so...good. Now she was all alone, she could sigh all she wanted, and did. She didn't have to worry about her master asking her questions she really didn't want to answer, and she didn't have to worry about Kenobi himself overhearing. Blast it Kenobi! Why do you make me feel this way?! She thought tetchily to herself. Siri cut off her thoughts of him by muttering a rude curse out loud...just as Adi put her head round the door. "Padawan, when you've quite finished cursing, you have a vistor." Siri sighed, over dramatically. It wasn't her master's fault, she knew, but she really, really, wasn't in the mood for lectures on her language or vistors. Rolling her eyes, she got up from her bed, where she'd been sitting and stomped towards the main room of their quarters. "What now?" She muttered. She almost heard her master tut before Adi even did. "There's no need for you to be moody about it! Why are you so tetchy anyway Padawan?" Adi enquired. Siri sighed again, and shrugged. Then she continued to where her vistor was. Her heart fluttered stupidly. Force, my sheilds won't matter in a minute, if I can't pull myself together, Siri thought, annoyed with her emotions. Obi-Wan was staring at her and she was vaugely aware that he'd asked her a question. "What?!" She snapped gathering all the annoyed thoughts and bad moodness, if that was even a thing, back around herself. He blinked, as if wondering why she was cross, and Siri cursed herself. She'd realised she loved him, got cross about not being able to tell him and then been rude to him? What the force was wrong with her.

A few minutes later, and Siri was wondering what the force was wrong with him. He'd asked her to accompany him to a party, and, after teasing him a little, and then being told by Adi that she ought to go, if only so she stopped sulking in her room, she'd agreed. So why, as soon as they were out of the temple and she'd asked him where the party was, had he said "There is no party." Siri swore under her breath then looked up into his eyes. "What kind of silly head-game is this Kenobi?!" She'd demanded angrily. He'd just looked at her for a while, then begun with "Siri...I..." She narrowed her eyes. This had better be good. "Siri...I...Uh...I...love you!" He finally blurted out. She almost fell over. He...loved her? Actually loved her? She wasn't sure exactly what part of it, knowing he returned her feelings, or knowing perfect Obi-Wan had fallen for her, was so shocking. Maybe it was both. She stared blankly for a while. Then she overcame the urge to slap him for lying to him, and kissed him. She didn't care who saw, she just melted into his arms, her mouth on his. Then, after a few minutes, she pulled away and caught her breath. He smirked at her. "I take the feeling is mutal?" He half-joked, half-enquired. Siri nodded happily. He smiled at her. "My master's out tonight...we could...we could...be..um...just spend a little time together..." He said, blushing. Siri smirked and raised an eyebrow. She knew what he meant, and he knew she knew, judging from his amused blush. She followed him happily to his quarters, grinning to herself.

In the morning, Siri slid out of Obi-Wan's bed, kissing him one last time. "Last night was good, Now lets not let anyone know." She smiled a little wickedly, pretending she wasn't hurt by their decision not to enter a real relationship, and to keep this as a secret fling. She headed back to her quarters, glad Obi-Wan's master had been out all night, and hoping her own master wouldn't think much of her being out all night. Before she entered their quarters, she hastily erected a few mental sheilds, just in case. She slid inside, looking around. Adi was asleep in a chair. Phew, she must have tired of waiting for me, Siri thought. She straightened her robes, crumpled after being disgarded on the floor during last night's "party". Adi's eyelids flickered. Siri hastily added a few more sheilds, then smiled sweetly at her master. Adi rubbed her eyes, and looked around. "Morning master, did your bed collapse while I was out?" Siri enquired cheekily. Adi rolled her eyes and stood up, muttering something about falling asleep at about 10, whilst waiting. Siri just shrugged. "It was a long party." She remarked innocently. "But it was fun." She added with a small smile.


	2. How could I be so stupid

-AN-  
>The author wishes to apologise for any cheesyness, stupidity or randomness, all this author's stories are the product of a twisted and deformed mind.<br>-AN Finished-

Siri Tachi groaned as she threw up again. She couldn't understand why she felt like this. The 12 year old was vaugely aware, through the haze of sickness as she hurled into the 'fresher sink again, that her master Adi Gallia would be waking up soon. Not wanting to worry her master, Siri forced the sickness back down and cleaned herself and the 'fresher up hurriedly. She was never sick, and she didn't intend to start now. Slipping back through their quarters and out into the corridor, she decided to go for a walk to see if she felt better later. As she wandered, the ill feeling did begin to ease off, until she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi, her best friend, coming towards her. Oh force, he's the last thing I need, she thought. Siri and Obi-Wan had slept together just over three weeks ago, but since that night, despite professing love for one another, they'd done a very good job of ignoring the fact said fling ever happened. Suddenly an awful thought struck Siri like a slap in the face. No way. Not possible. Surely the ever perfect Kenobi couldn't have gotten her pregnant?! Oh force! Siri turned and bolted towards the healing wing, not caring if anybody in the corridor accused her of losing her mind. She soon reached the healing wing, and was relieved to note that the Jedi healers weren't there, just a few medical droids were. Siri walked nervously to one of them. She calmed herself hurriedly, telling herself she was being silly and was only here to prove to herself that it was a stupid fantasy.

Stupid fantasy, I wish, she thought bitterly as she erased the droids memory and headed back to her quarters. Her mind was reeling in shock, but not so much as she couldn't erect some force sheilds around her mind and the small life form that, now she knew where to look, Siri could feel inside her. She slid into the quarters she shared with her master and noticed that Adi wasn't up yet. Thank force, she could think about this for a moment. This was Kenobi's fault. She cursed him quietly, not only for all this, but for being so dang attractive in the first place. She flopped into a chair. I'm doomed, she thought to herself miserabily. Then she wondered why, after even suspecting that, then having such a horrible suspucion confirmed, she felt, well...not happy, but not as mad as she would expect. Siri sighed, then looked around her. She supposed, if no one else was awake to know, she could always disapear.

As Siri Tachi masked her force signiture, messed up her room, silently broke her window, and prepared excuses in case Adi awoke, she was vaugely aware that she was crazy. Pregnancy must be sending me mad, she thought. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the idea of trying to make her friends all believe she had been kidnapped from the temple that was making her crazy. She rolled her eyes, convinced her plan would never work. Pushing way her doubts and completely muting her force signiture, so no one could find her, Siri headed towards the exit to the temple unobserved. She had decided to take only the robes she was wearing, some credits and her Lightsaber. All things people might believe she'd had with her in her room, and might have had with her if she'd been kidnapped.

In three hours time, most of the Jedi Temple were in shock. Obi-Wan Kenobi, for one, could not -would not- believe that Siri Tachi -Strong and stubborn Siri- had been kidnapped. He'd only seen her that morning in the corridor. But she'd run off. He sighed, had she felt so bad about their fling that she'd-? Not Siri, she wouldn't do that, any more than she'd let herself be kidnapped. He supposed he'd just have to stay strong and wait. If Siri was alive, if she had been kidnapped, she would be bound to find a way back. And that what? He rolled his eyes and dried the tears he hadn't even realised he was crying. he couldn't cry for Siri. She wouldn't have let him.


	3. That didn't go so badly

-AN-  
>This is not much of a chapter, just explaining basically where Siri goes after leaving Coruscant, and then there's a little on her return to Coruscant -AN Finished-<p>

Siri Tachi sat in the transport, trying ignore the other passengers. No doubt they were wondering what a Jedi was doing heading to Naboo -Siri had decided she had to get some non Jedi clothes so soon as she arrived- but she wished they would quit staring. She didn't even know why she'd chosen to head to Naboo, but it had seemed like a safe place to go.

Eleven months after her disapearance from Coruscant, Siri Tachi stroked her daughters head. Siria-Wan might only be two months old, but somehow -Force only knew how- Siri had managed to get her to understand the need for her to have a new identy. Siri packed all her things that she'd bought since arriving on Naboo into one bag and threw them away, apart from all the things she needed for her baby. She'd sold her Naboo house and was just leaving her hotel room. It would seem strange going back after almost a year, and she had no idea what the reaction would be. The usually carefree nearly-teen girl was nervous for once. Very nervous. All journey long, Siri scolded herself mentally for being such a coward about people she'd grown up with, but that didn't brush away that feeling, the feeling that someone would see through the sheilds she'd swamped herself and the baby in. She took a final deep breath, told herself to go, and stepped back onto the ground of Coruscant. Strolling briskly through the streets, Siri was surprised to fin that the route from the landing pad to the Jedi Temple was still just as familar to her. She'd ensured that, to carry off the I've-been- held-against-my-will-and-just-ran-off look, she had multiple cuts and bruises and some muck on her face, but in reality she was fine, apart from the annoying nerves inside her again. She pushed them back again, stepped into the temple once more and, without lowering her mental sheilds, unmuted her force signiture. The reaction in the hallway she'd stepped straight into was a lot of wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Then Obi-Wan, who standing talking to someone spun round and said what hundreds of people must have been thinking. "Siri...?...What happened to you?" Siri looked at him for a long moment. He was just the same as he always had been and she wished she didn't want to kiss him. "I had an accident with a complete moron who thought it was funny to start kidnapping force-sensitive children." Siri replied, the huge lie tripping off her tongue much more easily than she'd expected. Then, as one of the youngling instructors took the child from her arms and all her best friends smiled at her and welcomed her back from the crowd of spectators, Siri realised that, no matter how many lies and nerves there were involved, she'd never truly belong anywhere else. Siri had knew now she'd never leave the Jedi Order, just like this time, she'd always come back. But she wouldn't dream of telling them, specially not Kenobi, she might be the mother of his child, but she still hated his smug grin. She looked up, and from the fact that grin wasn't showing, she knew that, for all his force powers, he didn't know anything about Siria-Wan. She smiled at her friends, but on the inside, she couldn't believe how soothly the whole thing had gone. Victory, she thought.


End file.
